1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the following description relate to an apparatus and method for controlling an avatar, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method that generate expression control points from facial expressions of a user and control the avatar using the expression control points.
2. Description of the Related Art
As virtual world services are recently spreading, control of an avatar in the virtual world becomes an essential matter. Therefore, a scheme has been developed for expressing an avatar more realistically by reflecting, to the avatar, a facial expression of a user corresponding to the avatar.
Facial expressions of a person are so subtle that, when minute motions of a user's face fail to be accurately reflected to an avatar, the avatar's expression appears artificial. Accordingly, there is a desire for a scheme capable of tracking changes in facial expressions of the user more accurately and controlling the avatar to appear more natural.